


艾尔帕兰午夜谈

by Ciconia



Series: Rag-短篇集 [2]
Category: no-tag
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciconia/pseuds/Ciconia
Summary: - RO端游同人存档- 艾尔帕兰午夜谈系列：晚上发生的小故事，都不长





	艾尔帕兰午夜谈

午夜是刺客出没杀人的时间。刺客站在钟塔顶的尖角儿上这么想着。  
月黑风高，连灰森灵都不出来活动的日子，钟塔单调的机械声和运河不变的水流声掩盖住杀意，使得刺客可以自由穿行于城市中。他很轻易地绕开了打瞌睡的钟塔守门人，爬到钟塔顶上俯视这个城市。  
不过今天他并没有暗杀的任务，他只是觉得站在钟塔顶上俯视会显得很牛逼才爬上来看风景的。绝大多数灯光都已经熄灭，街上也冷清无人，远处运河对岸依稀传来吵嚷声。刺客闭上了眼睛，因为和声源有一点距离，他听不清具体的对话内容。  
然后他听到一声枪响，很闷，随后一个黑衣人踉踉跄跄地从一条小巷中跑出来，金色的头发在黯淡的月光下都很显眼。小巷中传来咒骂的声音，刺客隐约听见了几个脏字。  
眼尖的刺客发现跑出来的黑衣人背着步枪。他突然对这个人产生了一点小小的兴趣，观察起黑衣人的行动轨迹来。  
黑衣人并没有跑很远。他很快停了下来并开始观察四周，他大概会使用枪支——在卢恩米德加尔特，很少有人会使用枪支——所以大约是他开的枪，刺客这么推断着，现在他应该是在观察枪声是否惊动了周围的居民。有些人家亮起了灯，这情况相当不妙，于是这位枪手一闪身钻进阴影中的另一条小巷了。  
这迫使刺客改变自己的初衷，站在钟塔顶上视力再好也看不清楚黑衣人的动向。刺客起身准备远距离追踪他了。  
刺客伪装着过了桥，随后在房顶之间飞跃。午夜是刺客的演出时间，普通的市街则是他的舞台，可惜今天男主角在出演，并没有反派出演的样子。由于一开始黑衣人的距离太远，没追多久就失去了黑衣人的行踪，刺客有些不开心。正当他准备返回钟塔顶端继续装逼的时候，有飞刀从他身边擦过。  
他警觉了起来。有人进入可以攻击他的范围，他却没有发现，这是致命的失误，也是刺客的耻辱。刺客立即调整好自己的状态准备应战，敌在暗处，他迅速转移到较为开阔的街头。又有飞刀袭来，然而通通都是擦身而过，驱逐他的意味明显得用不着猜测。  
“身手不错。我想需要说明一下，这并非追杀，纯属好奇。”他站定原地开口了。  
阴影中走出一名武士来，他认出这是最近新出现的，被称作影狼的上位忍者。影狼以一种颇有威严的步伐走近他，刺客注意到他的右手手指束拢起来，手里应该是藏有暗器。影狼在离他五六米选的地方停下了，用令人不舒服的眼神盯着他。  
影狼沉默许久，又转头顾左右扫视四周，而后开口说话了。  
“我是被逼无奈的！我跟你讲他真的会杀人，我也是被他拿枪顶头上胁迫才答应保护他逃亡的，刚刚我睡觉呢他把我踢醒非要我来处理被人追踪的问题你不要怪我啊！”  
影狼伸出右手揉了揉乱七八糟的头发，还顺便展示手臂上的淤青给刺客看，一脸悲痛地说这是刚被踢青的。  
明明刚才他还以猎手盯着猎物的眼神看着别人，现在突然一副刚被弄醒的萎靡样子暴露在对手面前，刺客被他惊得站在原地说不出话。影狼忽地动作一僵，丢下一句“不好我该走了”以百米冲刺的速度逃走了，撇下没缓过神的刺客在无人的街上。  
刺客看着对方离去的方向摇了摇头。  
装完逼就跑，太过分了。刺客想。

“所以说这种事你信么？”刺客慢慢喝了一口梦洛克果汁酒，“我后来又去找那个有枪声的地方，就看到一个喝多的酒鬼，他好像没受什么伤，可能那人只是开枪吓唬他吧。”  
他的前辈喝着自己的果汁酒，没有接话。刺客低头看着面前自己的酒杯，自顾自地继续说起来。  
“哎，天津城的忍者最近怎么画风那么奇怪……”  
“你不该跟忍者说话。”十字刺客打断了他的话。  
“他把你赶到宽阔的地方，又吸引你的注意力，如果这时候枪手在附近狙击你，你就没机会和我喝酒了。”  
十字刺客看着被吓慌神的刺客，伸手拍了拍他的背安慰他。  
“你啊还是图样图森破。”


End file.
